


College Roommates Surprised To Find Dorm Room Has One King-Size Bed

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Inspired by the Onion post of the same name.





	College Roommates Surprised To Find Dorm Room Has One King-Size Bed

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Kaito's eye twitched violently.

“Well,” Kokichi began, “guess that explains why the room was so cheap.” 

“Dammit! I’m going to the Housing Office. They’ve gotta do something about this.”

“Awww, does that mean you don’t wanna sleep with me? Not a lot of people get the honor!”

Kaito scowled, unamused.

“No way. This is getting fixed right now. Whether you help or not, I’m making them switch us to a normal room.”

Determined, he stormed down the hall... only to return half an hour later more irritated than before.

“So, I take it they wouldn’t help?” Already unpacked, Kokichi casually leaned back in his desk chair. “Can’t wait to hear the excuse!”

Kaito slammed the door behind him before dropping against it.

“Apparently, because they charged us the price for an unfurnished room, they’re not responsible for this. The last guy who lived here left his bed, and they just couldn’t be bothered to move it out. Can you believe that bullshit?!”

Kokichi shrugged.

“The deal did seem too good to be true.”

“Ugh, it’s too short notice to replace the bed now, so we really do have to share.” Frustrated, Kaito ran a hand across his face. “Why did I have to be stuck with you of all people?”

“C’mon, don’t be mad! I promise I won’t draw a dick on your face when you fall asleep!” Kokichi grinned. “A mustache would be better to match the dumb goatee.”

 

* * *

 

It took over a month, but they settled into a routine, both sticking to their own space without acknowledging the unconventional arrangement. They only mentioned it to their closest friends, agreeing on a strict no visitation policy to avoid awkward questions. It was almost bizarre how well they adjusted to sharing a bed.

"You snore like a motorboat," Kokichi would complain sometimes.

"No, I don't!" Kaito would counter. "Also would you stop shoving your feet against my legs at night? You're like an ice cube!"

"It's not my fault I get cold, and you're basically a human heater anyway!"

"Wear socks or something, asshole!"

The situation was strange, but they managed to make it comfortable. Sleeping together didn't have to be personal if they didn't treat it that way. At least, that's what they thought... until things started to change.

 

* * *

 

Nightmares. Kokichi had a history of them, though he'd hoped to have outgrown it by the time he'd reached college. For a while, it seemed he had. Then one night, he was struck with the worst bout of night terror he'd experienced in years, so intense that his thrashing alerted Kaito. 

"Kokichi! Hey, Kokichi! Wake up!" Kaito grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him until his eyes snapped open. "Are you alright?"

Knowing the other's personality, Kaito almost expected him to recover instantly, maybe even plaster on a grin or make a snarky remark. However, Kokichi stayed curled in on himself, panting feebly and staring without seeing.

"Kokichi? Are you… shit," Kaito cursed, unsure what to do. Deciding to trust his instincts, he acted on his first impulse, pulling Kokichi in for a hug.

Kokichi tensed, only to relax in his arms a few seconds later. It took some waiting, and Kaito couldn't help feeling awkward, but Kokichi eventually seemed to calm down.

"You okay?" Kaito asked once his breathing evened out.

"Mm," Kokichi answered. "…You're warm," he added as an afterthought.

"And you're shivering." Kaito hesitated. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"...Not really."

Silence.

"Let's just go back to sleep," Kokichi said, voice uncharacteristically small.

Slowly, they both laid back down, though Kaito's arm remained around Kokichi's waist. Neither commented on the fact they were essentially spooning, nor did anyone stir for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Things were different after that, though Kaito and Kokichi both tried to ignore it. They continued to pretend everything was as it had been, though the division between their sides of the bed seemed to fade with each passing day. Sometimes Kokichi would have another bad night. Sometimes he'd wake up with his back pressed to Kaito's chest. It was easier not to talk about it.

Several months passed in relative peace before everything came to a head.

 

* * *

 

That day, Kokichi and Kaito had joined Miu after class, having a casual (albeit vulgar) conversation with her over lunch. Observing Kokichi and Miu's usual banter, Kaito couldn't help but be curious, and so he asked the main question on his mind.

"So, are you two a thing?"

Miu spat out her drink, bursting into laughter.

"This asshole? Have the hots for a girl? Maybe in some backwards parallel universe!" she cackled. "I know I'm gorgeous and all, but even I can't swing that dick around."

"Wha-" Kaito's eyes widened in realization, and he immediately turned to face his roommate. "You didn't tell me you were gay!"

Miu froze when she realized her mistake, immediately backing out of the conversation.

"I just remembered! I really have to get my project done today so, uh, yeah… Gottagobye!"

She fled before either of them could react.

"Is that a problem?" Kokichi returned his attention to Kaito, expression carefully neutral.

"It is when we've been sleeping in the same bed all semester!"

"Jeez, it's not like I've tried anything," Kokichi scoffed. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "Besides… it's not like you're a picture perfect straight guy either."

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Kaito stammered. "I'm completely straight!"

Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a closet case if I've ever seen one."

Kaito glared.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know me."

"That's what you think," Kokichi sneered. "I probably know you better than you know yourself, which honestly isn't saying much when you repress the hell out of your feelings and lie to yourself on a regular basis."

"I lie and repress my feelings? What about you?! I never know what the hell you're actually thinking!"

"It's not like you'd understand me anyway. You're too much of an idiot. You're all freaked out now because Miu stated the obvious, which is just hypocritical when you're the one who's been cuddling up to me all semester."

Kokichi knew he wasn't helping the situation, yet he didn't want to back down. The argument only escalated from there, as both tried to justify their interactions over the past few months by casting blame on the other.

"You know what? Fuck you. I've had enough of your fucking bullshit," Kaito ultimately fumed. He started storming away, only pausing to throw one last remark over his shoulder. "I'm moving out."

Kokichi didn't see Kaito again that night.

Or the next night.

Or the next.

It wasn't until their fourth night apart that someone finally caved.

 

* * *

 

At roughly two in the morning, Kokichi opened the door to a very drunk and very emotional Kaito Momota.

"I… I was an asshole…" Kaito mumbled, voice cracking and shoulders trembling. His arms were braced against the wall, legs ready to give out any second.

"Lay down, idiot," Kokichi spat out harshly, yet he led Kaito to the bed with obvious care. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you stumble around like that."

"M'sorry," Kaito sniffled, gazing up at him remorsefully. He reminded Kokichi of a heartbroken puppy.

"It's fine. You'll be fine if you just stay here for the night. I can sleep in the common room until-"

"No!" Kaito grabbed his wrist before he could leave, eyes suddenly alert. "Don't go… I…" He swallowed anxiously. "I'm sorry. Not just for this, but for everything I said before. I just didn't know how to accept… I wasn't… ready to admit…"

"That you're not as straight as you thought?" Kokichi stated outright, making Kaito flinch.

"Y-Yeah, but also that I… I… um…"

"C'mon, I'm gonna fall asleep just standing here."

Kaito inhaled deeply, then forced everything out in one breath.

"ButalsothatIhavefeelingsforyou."

Kokichi stared.

"You… must be even drunker than I thought if you've tricked yourself into believing that." Attempting to loosen Kaito's grip, Kokichi shook his arm. "Let go. The bed's all yours."

Rather than comply, Kaito yanked Kokichi downwards, making him fall onto the mattress with a yelp.

"Not funny," Kokichi glared.

"Not trying to be funny," Kaito countered. "Listen, can't we just…" He reached out to pull Kokichi closer, only to stop when the other jerked away. He immediately released his wrist. "Sorry… I just keep screwing up. You don't have to stay." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to hear the bed springs shift as Kokichi climbed off.

And the bed springs did shift, but only enough for Kokichi to snuggle against him.

"Wha-"

"Shush. Save it for tomorrow. We'll have this talk when you're not drunk off your ass. For now, this is… okay."

Hesitantly, Kokichi hugged Kaito around his chest. Kaito gratefully hugged him back.

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

"I've wanted to do this for ages," Kokichi sighed, head pillowed on top of his boyfriend. It was a sweet moment until he giggled. "Neeheehee, your boobs are just as comfy as I imagined!"

"B- These are clearly pecs!" Kaito squawked indignantly.

"Whatever. They're nice no matter what you call them."

Shameless, Kokichi nuzzled his cheek against Kaito's bare chest, wrapping thin arms around the other's much larger torso. Kaito could only roll his eyes, reluctantly (but not really) returning the embrace.

"You're lucky I love you," he huffed, the words coming easier after months of dating.

"I know," Kokichi answered softly.

Surprised by the gentle tone, Kaito looked down, spotting a small smile on Kokichi's face even while his eyes were closed. His own expression softened, and he leaned forward to press a kiss against Kokichi's hair.

"I'm even luckier," he confessed to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the original title on Twitter and just ran with it. This is the end result.
> 
> Anyway, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
